Within The Last Demon Forest
by Lady Kara Chan
Summary: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS. LONA, RILEY, AND I DO OWN ARE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE ADDED THEIR NAMES ARE LONA, ULORA, KARA, REMY, and RILEY... Well this is somewhat of a mix of Inuyasha just with no inuyasha characters. I have the whole half demo
1. DemonForest

**Within The Last Demon Forest**

In the night cell seven is sent on a mission into the dark forest also known as the last demon forest. Naruto can't wait as Kakashi looks at him knowing there is no way or nothing he can say to calm the idiot down. Sasuke smirked for he knew all to well what awaited them in the forest. Sakura shaked and then grabbed Sasuke who gave her a death glare warning her not to do that again. She was shaking from the tells that she had heard about the forest and what lays within it.

**Sakura:** Sensai do we really have to go into the dark forest. I mean is there no other way around it?

**Kakashi:** No there isn't and Naruto would you calm down. Now you three we have to be as silent as we can when going through the forest.

**Sasuke:** Because it is to be said that there are still demons in this forest who have heard what has been done to the nine tailed and are blood hungry for those who are humans.

**Naruto:** **_rolls his eyes_** Know it all.

**Kakashi:** It is the last great demon forest. So stay together and be as silent as a mouse with no sounds at all.

**Naruto:** Come on guys no demon is going to get us we are the best.

**All Three:** Naruto shhh...

**Sasuke:** Naruto how can you say that? Are you so sure about that? I mean demons aren't easy to take down seeing that it would take a hokage maybe two or all five of them with over 100s of ninja to take down a demon.

**Naruto:** I have the nine tailed fox demon in me so I'm not all that worried about other demons.

**Kakashi:** If the rumors are true there is a half demon in this forest.

**Naruto:** _**clueless** _ What do you mean a half demon?

**Sasuke:** A half demon is also known as a half breed.

**Kakashi:** In tells those who are of half blood or breed or even demon means this half demon's father is a demon and the mother of this one is a human.

**Sakura:** That must be a hard life.

**Kakashi:** I believe Naruto and Sasuke have hard lifes. See that half demon can control demons and yet she looks 100 human.

**Sasuke:** So this is a half breed girl. **_raises an eyebrow_**

**Sakurs:** **_hears the tone Sasuke says that in and looks at him_** But we can take her if it is needed.

**Naruto:** **_looks about_ **Someone is watching us and besides Sakura. You all told me that we can't take a demon down so how can we take down someone who can control demons.

**Kakashi:** Let's go and move slow. If we move fast demons might catch sight of us.

They start deep into the dark forest. But glowing eyes follow them with every step taken. No sounds in this forest can to heard that are out of place. No signs of demons around at all. Naruto didn't seem to be worried. It was as if he fitted in here. Sasuke feeling at ease as well in this forest. Something weird is going on here but what or is it just that these two boys are growing closer to each other. The glowing blue eyes follow them closer now as they walk deeper within the wooded area. Sakura shakes a bit wanting to be held by Sasuke but remembers his last warning towards her.

**Kakashi:** We should camp here for the night stay close and you three try to get some sleep.

**Sakura:** What about you Sensai?

**Kakashi:** I'm going to stand guard.

**Sasuke:** You need rest and sleep as well. So we should take turns standing guard.

**Naruto:** I can't believe what I am going to say but I agree with Sasuke one this one Sensai.

**Kakashi:** Fine I will stand guard half of the night and you three will stand guard the other half got it. But it has to be all three of you.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The three students nod knowing if they push it Sensai wouldn't let them stand guard at all. The three little ones fall asleep as Kakashi stands guard leaning against a tree reading his book and watching the other tree. Those glowing eyes not seen by them are joined by one blue and the other a cat like greenish-white one. Kakashi doesn't seem too worried about the feeling of being watched with the distance between them. Not telling his students that there were more than one half breed in this forest. He just sighs knowing he should tell them before their watch fully starts. The leaves blow in the wind howling as he looks at the three little ones and then back to reading his book. Within the shadows the two pairs of eyes look at each other with smirks.

**Kara:** **_whispers_** A few cute ones don't you think?

**Lona:** **_smacks Kara upside the head_** You are turning into Ulora you know that. We are here to train not to flirt with males.

**Kara:** Come on Sensai. One little night of flirting won't hurt. **_sticks her tougne out_**

**Lona:** Would you stop acting like Ulora before I hit you upside the head again and harder this time. Start acting like yourself as my student.

**Remy:** **_walks up to them _**Come on and let them sleep. I want to train. I mean I can't beat Kara without trainning to be.

**Kara:** Stop trying. Ulora has a better chance then you.

**Lona:** I can beat both of you so shut up and lets get to trainning.

**Both:** Yes Sensai!

The two girls follow Lona but only one being a half demon and the other one being a human who Lona found in a village covered in blood with every building on fire. Lona is a tall fine woman with two eye colors. One blue as the other one was greenish-white that goes like a cat eye or a snake eye both look the same. Long flowing blonde hair in a braid most of the time. Kara is an ice blue eyed half demon like her Sensai but of a Snow Tiger Demon being able to control water, ice, and snow. Her long black hair is kept in a high pony tail and still is an inch off of the ground. Remy having light purple eyes and semi short black hair is a human under the demons' care. Lona stops and turns to the girls.

**Lona:** Time to train. Test one. Both of you are to get these charms from me and this timeI know what both of you can do now so try harder then last time because I'll be watching your every move.

**Both:** Understood Sensai.

Both girls jump up into the trees with the wind covering which tree they are in as they blend into their surroundings better then Kakashi and his students. Kara shakes her head knowing she can't allow some prettyboy get to her or get her off guard for he could be an enemy. Remy sits beside Kara looking at her as she sees that something is getting to her and no one or nothing has ever gotten to Kara before so this is something new to see. Maybe Kara acted like Ulora because it was love at first sight even if the boy hasn't even seen her yet. Remy then notices what Kara was looking at so hard trying to forget about the boy. She was stareing at the hardest of the two charms that Lona had. Before she could stop her, Remy tapped air as Kara was already gone and heading towards Lona for an attack. Shaking her head Remy pushes herself off of the branch to help Kara wondering why she would even forget about team work after last time.

**Remy:_ Grabs Kara's arm pulling her back as they both hide behind a tree. _**Remember we aren't going to get anywhere without... **_gets cut off_**

**Kara:** ... I know team work. So come on we can do this and read each other's movements to do this without talking.

**Remy:** I go right and you go left.

**Kara:** **_nods _**Yes.

Lona heard them and was happy they finally got the team work down. She sighs knowing they wanted her to hear them.

**Lona:** Finally those two are getting it.

Remy and Kara head off together as one goes under ground and the other one takes the tree tops.Not willing to give up at any case both of the girls are going to prove to their Sensai that they have learned a lot and are putting what they have been told to use. That this trainning isn't a waste of time for their Sensai. A hatf demon and a human can work together. Making it hard for their Sensai Kara grabs her from under ground as Remy gets her from the tree tops jumping down on her holding her helping Kara get a better hold of her. Lona just smirks with an evil laugh.

**Lona:** Team work is strong but next time try to get the real me.

**Remy:** What? **_shocked_**

**Kara:** Huh? Damn it!**_ hisses a bit_**

Lona watches them from within the trees thinking they should have known that an elf/dragon half demon isn't easy to catch. Hell Kara should have known it seeing that she is a snow tiger half demon. So she out of the two of them should have had a clue that it wouldn't have been that easy.

**Lona:** They have gotten stronger but can they use their strong points and team work the right way.

**Kara:** Remy we need a better plan.

**Remy:** Agreed and one that works this time.

**Kara:** We can't afford to let this new one fail us this time around.

**Remy:** Ok so this one has to be top stuff and no short cuts this time.

**Kara:** Yea she got us with our first try.

**sorry both chapters are short but I have this in a notebook not on my PC. I work the morning shift at work so I am tired and don't feel like typing it all into the PC but I am getting to is slowly.**


	3. Chapter 3

The two smirk evilly and then take off in two different paths. Kara went tree top this time as Remy took the right side making shadow clones of herself after seeing Kara making shadow clones first as a sign for her to start. Kara then started the hand signs for her ice and snow attack at Lona as Remy takes out her ninja shuriken stars and throwing knives then sees Kara's plan as the throwing knives and ninja shuriken stars start to freeze with the ice and snow attack of Kara's. The froozen shuriken ninja stars and throwing kinves head straight for Lona as she moves to dodge them but they follow her. She sees Kara's hands move to make them follow her. Lona can't help but to smile as she sees how Kara has learned to control her demonic attacks better then when they first met. Remy has gotten stronger as well for a human. As Lona keeps dodging Kara and Remy's team attack Remy runs at her and gets both charms as the she then collects her throwing kinves and shuriken ninja stars as they warm up again and Kara jumps for joy but wrong move seeing she is in an old tree. The tree branch breaks as it does sending Kara falling with it. Kakashi watches as this girl land on sasuke who wakes up feeling her.

**Kakashi:** Why hello there.

**Kara:** **_looks up at the tree that had broke on her_** Stupid old tree. **_looks at Kakashi _**Hello Sir. **_but before she knew it she was pinned to the ground _**Ahh.

**Sasuke:** Who the hell are you? **_pins her tightly down to the ground as he is on her now_**

**Kara:** Fearless aren't you. I'm Kara Chan. Now get off of me.

**Kakashi:** Sasuke she isn't an enemy. But she is one os the half demons that live in this forest.

**Sasuke:** **_sits on Kara still having her wrists in his hands_** So there is more then one half demon in this forest?

**Kakashi:** Yes Sasuke but this one is the one that can control the other demons.

**Kara:** Stop talking about me as if I am not here. **_turns and twists under him _**Get off!

**Sasuke:** Would you stop moving about! **_looking into her eyes_** Besides you landed on me remember.

**Kara: _stops_** So get off of me now. I have trainning to do.

Remy and Lona walk to where Kara fell. As they get there Remy just starts laughing as Lona puts a hand on her face and shakes her head.

**Lona:** Kara let's go and didn't I tell you to stop acting like Ulora.

**Kara:** Yes Sensai but he pinned me.

**Remy:** Irony right Kara. **_laughing hard as she tries to breathe_**

**Kara:** Oh shut it Remy. For a human you should know when not to talk.

**Remy:** Oh come on Kara. You and I have the best team work butyou do need to lighten up.

**Sasuke: _gets off of her before she fully turns him on_** Sensai. **_looks at Kakashi who is back to reading his book_** Sensai would you tell me what is going on here?

**Kakashi:** After this chapter. **_continues to read_**

**Sasuke: _puts his hand on his face_** Yes Sensai but you really need to take your nose out of that book and tell your students what the hell is going on.

**Kara:_ gets up and runs over to Remy and hits her upside the head_** Oh shut up Miss Remy.

**Lona: **Come on girls we have more trainning to do.

**Kara:** Yes Sensai.

Naruto and Sakura are up now and Sakura is giving Kara the evil eye like don't touch my Sasuke again. Remy and Kara notice this as they just roll their eyes at Sakura like as if. Lona then gives them a death glare.

**Lona:** Not rolling your eyes at me are you two?

**Remy:** No not at you Sensai.

**Kara:** No just to Miss Slut over there.

**Lona:** Kara leave the human girl alone.

**Kara:** Fine **_calls on a huge full blooded Snow Tiger Demon. As she then jumps on its back _**We are leaving aren't we? So let's go.

**Remy:** Kara... I'm not so sure about this.

**Kara:** He won't bite. I promise.

Lona jumps onto the Snow Tiger Demon as she pulls up Remy. Remy shivers a bit after all she is full human so this is scary to her. Sakura starts after them as the huge demon walks off taking its time. Kakashi puts his hand on her shoulder stopping her with a smile on his face. Naruto kust looks clueless as always. As for Sasuke, he smirks a bit with a little laugh. Soft but still there.

**Sasuke:** Can't wait until we meet again Kara. **_his smirks in notice able now_**

**Kakashi:** Sasuke and Sakura leave it they aren't our enemies.

**Sakura:** But she attacked Sasuke. **_INNER SAKURA. "My Sasuke"_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke:** She lost her footing and landed on me Sakura not attacked me. Besides when you and Naruto woke I was on her.

**Kakashi:** He does have a good point there Sakura. And in other words if she had wanted to attack us, we all would have been demon food by now.

**Sakura:** If you say so Sasuke. **_she relaxes_**

**Naruto: **She sure was cute.

After saying that Naruto got a death glare from Sasuke like don't even think about it. While that was going on Itachi had entered the forest knowing his little brother was there. He didn't want to go to deep within these woods or not even he would be able to come out alive. Only a few people were safe to come and go within these woods while he wasn't one of them after all how could he be. He had killed his whole family leaving his little alive to grow stronger and hate him. He wanted him to grow with hate and get stronger to become a challenge for him. And at that same time the princess of the shadow clan had roamed into this demon forest that grew colder from the night. The princess walks along the river side as her long black raven hair is pulled back into a loose braid. Her ice blue eyes watch the ground as she walks for a bit.

**Riley:** Wow this place is big! **_she looks at the over sized trees_** Where the hell am I?

She walks along the river side looking at tracks that were just too unreal to be true. How could this be? They had to be demon tracks but there were also three different human looking tracks walking along side the demon tracks. Of course the three human tracks belonged to Lona, Kara, and Remy seeing that one was a human and the other two looked human but their eyes give their demon blood away. The demon tracks how ever looked to belong to a big tiger. One in fact of great size. Maybe bigger then a big house or maybe even bigger then that.

**Riley:** Damn I know where I am now. This must be the last demon forest.

Stopping in her own tracks as she hears something move in the tall grass land surrounding her.

**Riley:** Who is there? **_her voice calm_**

Itachi rushes past her stopping after hearing her voice. Hmm maybe she could be bate to lower his baby brother to him. He smirks as he moves with great speed appearing in front of her grabbing her wrist in his hand tightly. Then making her follow him, he heads for the only true safe haven in these damned woods. She fights against him as her gold bracelet hits hand hand a few times but he doesn't lat it bug him. Pulling her towards her as they enter a small house. He then ties her up really tight. After words he sets her on a small nicely made out bed.

**Riley:** Who the fuck are you? Let me go! Do you even know who I am? **_her voice in a cocky tone_**

**Itachi:** Do I look like I care who you are lottle girl? **_his voice cold and harsh _**And as for who I am... Well I'am your worse nightmare.

**Riley:** If your a nightmare then let the dreams come. After all your cute. My nightmares are normally ugly. **_her voice remains cocky and calm_**

He then just looks at her as if where does she get off like that. Who in the hell does she think she is playing with here. He then hears passing demons to his knowledge. But it was really Lona, Kara, Remy, and Kara's demon friend. He watches the windows as the great big shadow passes covering up the three ladies who traveled with it.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short but I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
